A Fresh Start
by THEKOOKS
Summary: Ellisabeth Daragon is a fifth year student at Beauxbâtons when it closes its door forever to all French wizards. She moves to England with her family to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. Being of her pureblood status she already knows a few people from England. She's good friends with Blaise Zabini and catches a certain blonde boy's attention. parings later on...
1. Encounters

**A New Start,**

**Chapitre Un**

**Zabini Manor**

"I mean, I get pissed off just seeing him once every few months at the parties... Seeing his arrogant face everyday... I could just rip him apart." I said, getting up marching from one corner of Zabini's room to the other, "I don't know how you do it, Blaise!..."

I didn't like the way every girl did everything just to make him stare for more than five seconds, the way they always dressed in silver or green thinking this would make him notice them. Of course he'd never notice me at the _Pure Parties -_elegant pureblood reunions- I usually stuck with the French kids anyways.

''He's not bad once you get to know him...'' Blaise said as he plopped down on his bed.

''Well those dumb girls don't know him and still slobber all over his beauty... like if that's all they need! Beauty isn't everything in life!'' I popped my hip and wiggle my finger as I said those last words.

"Well, he has much more than beauty Ellie!" Blaise said, immitating a girl like Pansy Parkinson.

"OH RIGHT !.. sry, I forgot.. he's rich!" I slapped my hand on my forehead, "Really, what do they see in the kid ?"

"Oh dear! Poor Ellie, she doesn't understand it," Zabini/Parkinson said, making a high pitch voice to match a girls one.

"Please do explain," I sat on the floor.

"Now, Draco Malfoy," fake giggles, " Is much more than a handsome rich boy.. He's arrogant, self centered and he's a bad boy.. isn't that to die for ?!" More fake giggles.

"Was this pillow expensive?" I asked, walking up to his bed and picking up a random pillow.

"Just as expensive as all the pillows in this house," He answered, his voice normal again, "why ?"

I threw it full force aiming for his head. He braced himself, laughing .. No, chuckling like the slytherin he is. Of course he didn't get hurt, its a pillow after all. But he did get the point of it: I wanted to hurt him.

"Oh, shut it Zabini," I got up and turned around to get some distance between us. Not a good idea, because when I turned around, the dark haired boy tackled me. Not as soft as a pillow. And the landing was really not as soft as a pillow. We landed on the floor, he pinned me down and laughed his guts out. I know how it sounds, but I've known Blaise Zabini all of my life and its NOT and NEVER will be that way.

"Not so tough now, are we ?" He asked as I squirmed under his grip.

"Let go! Blaise it was a pillow... a freaking pillow! It couldn't of hurt!" I said.

Taking advantage of his moment of thought, I kicked him where it hurts and it was my game, again.

"OW.. ugh, you twisted little rotten.."

We rolled around for a moment, acting like 4 year old children, laughing.  
Then, the infamous Draco Malfoy walked in. He wasn't even _that_ good looking... Okay, maybe he was. But it didn't change the fact that I hated his guts for being alive. His hair was too perfect anyway, it kinda got creepy how he moved and it didn't.

Then I remembered why I was rambling about Malfoy in the first place. We were to go shopping for my first year at Hogwarts. All together. The three of us : Zabini, Malfoy and myself. Draco's father, Lucius, had sent my parents a letter to let them know if they needed anything to owl to Malfoy Manor. My father was doubtful of Lucius' intention, he knew he was up to something. The explanation to the oldest Malfoy's kindness came when not long after a letter from Draco flew in. It was adressed to me saying the same thing, undoubtedly his parents idea for him to befriend me. My parents told me it would be rude to ignore young dashing Draco Malfoy's kind offer to help, so I had invited him to go shopping with Blaise and I… or rather requested his 'help'.

I didn't know anyone that went to Hogwarts and who better to go with than Blaise? We got along perfectly, but since Blaise and myself would probably end up goofing around and forget what we were suppose to do in the first place, I guess its almost a good thing Draco was tagging along.

"Don't you wimp out from our bet..." Blaise whispered to me, icognito.

We had a bet, Blaise and myself. He thought I couldn't last the whole shopping trip faking that I could only speak French. I didn't think it was a good idea, although I don't agree with Draco Malfoy's behavior and flat out don't really like him, I didn't want to make a bad first impression. Blaise had said whoever lost got to tell Draco and face his fury. I refused until he challenged that 'he though I would, since I probably couldn't pull it off'. I then accepted adding that the loser would have to do everything the winner wanted for a week.

I used to go to Beauxbâtons, but the school closed due to lack of students and we were all seperated into different schools. The smartest girls were sent to Socrate, an old wizarding school in Italy. As I was not a straight A student I got to go to Hogwarts. I didn't care, really. Hogwarts is a very populated school, not so private as Beauxbâtons. Maman was french, father was english. We resided in France, but my father always wanted to live in England, so it was the perfect oppurtunity... For him. He got a job at the ministry and we moved in a small house of 16,000 square feet with a never ending landscape. It wasn't too bad.

"What's going on here?'' Draco asked not seeming to care much for an answer, ''Nevermind. Get up, both of you. It's time to go, stop fooling around." Draco ordered like if he was the boss. I looked up, innocently, adding to the act.

"C'est temps d'y aller ?" I asked, getting up and dusting off.

"Oui, et puis-je te présenter un de mes amis: Draco Malfoy," Zabini had an awful accent, "Draco, this is Elisabeth Daragon,"

"Ellie," I corrected Blaise as I walked up to him holding my hand out.

"Nice to meet you," He shook it, his hands were freezing, they matched his gaze."She doesn't understand english?" The question was addressed to Blaise.

"No, not a single word, hopefully she'll learn throughout the year," He said with a smirk.

"Well, you were right, french girls are..." He eyed me, and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him.

"Save it for yourself Malfoy," Blaise looked like he was going to jump him.

"On iva? J'aime bien vous ecoutez parler l'anglais mais j'aimerais bien en finir…" I said pretty fast. This was enough talk with Malfoy, I wanted to go!

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, not sure what I just said and looked at Blaise who was struggling to figure out what I just said. Oops, maybe that was too fast?

"Umm... Je comprends le francais, mais c'était trop vite," Zabini said.

"Ah bon, alors oooonnnnnnnnnn iiiiiiivvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaa?" I slowed it down exageratedly.

"Oui, lets go, do you have your list Draco?" Zabini answered and asked.

"Yep, oh and mum said hi to both of you, she wishes miss Daragon here a good stay in England," my head shot up as he said my name. I was about to answer when Zabini cut in.

"Um, la mere de Draco vous... eh... wishes you... la bienvenue in Enlgand," Malfoy laughed at Zabini's difficulty to express himself, "Hey, don't laugh, you can't even speak a word in french."

"Oui! Non! Atleast its better than you...'' Malfoy mocked, ''anyway, she wrote it down, I just lost the damn piece of paper..." Malfoy turned his attention to me again.

"Ok, on iva? Nous sommes probablement déjà en retard! Allez, oust!" I pushed the boys out of the room and let Zabini guide us through his grand mansion. Zabini's family wasn't very big, just him and his gorgeous mother. His family was also not very well known for their wealth, they weren't really known at all actually, they've been quiet until now. Its rather mysterious how she was widowed seven times, and everytime she was left with all the riches of her former wealthy husbands.

It was a silent walk, although you can't really blame us, while Zabini was walking at an incredible speed, me and Malfoy were struggling to keep up. He took lefts and rights and went up and down flights of stairs... I practically lived here this summer and still couldn't find my way to the bathroom!

"Blaise, seriously, how fast can you walk?" Malfoy asked, taking a short break.

"If you can't keep up : your fault." Blaise took longer and faster strides. I stopped, took Draco's arm and pulled him along with me.

"Nous ne pouvons le perdre! Je te promets qu'on ne se retrouvera jamais, j'ai déjà essayé et les résultats... moi au milieu d'une grande salle assise à terre, toute seule," I said, knowing he wouldn't understand. He looked at my lips so carefully like if looking at their movement would make him understand.

"French is so beautiful… Wait where's Blaise?" Malfoy spun around as we reached a four way corridor intersection and no sight of Blaise.

"Ah, maudit..."

"What the... What are we going to do?'' Malfoy looked just like a lost puppy. '' Blaise! Zabini come back!'' He screamed for Blaise to come back. Nothing. ''Great I'm stuck here with imported fresh meat and she can't even speak english and obviously won't be any help..." He kept on rambling. I looked up at him with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, its not like if we were going to die I mean we just lost Blaise. He was acting like a over dramatic little girl.

Draco Malfoy was panicking like a fish out of water. And it was hilarious.

I burst out laughing. Not a chuckle, not a giggle. It was a good, crystal clear, loud laugh. I couldn't keep it in! And then the look he gave me for laughing at him was even more funny. I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. My whole body was shaking. I kept laughing as I saw his pale face go from panick to confusion. And stopped as soon as I realized I wasn't suppose to understand what he was saying and certainly not supposed to be laughing at him. I was about to rat out on our bet, I didn't want to lose, but I didn't care. Its just one of many bets anyway.

"Am I that funny?" He was annoyed and was putting his weight on one leg, hip popped out.

"Ok, I can't keep this up anymore!" His eyebrow lifted as I spoke my first english words, I squeezed a chuckle in, "Me and Zabini had a bet, he thought I couldn't last long enough faking that I could only speak french and I didn't..." I saw anger flash in his eyes. It honestly gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"A bet? So what happens to the loser?" His voice stayed calm, he took a step closer to me.

"Well, I have to tell you about it... and, well do whatever Blaise wants me to do," I said, shrugging. I felt intimidated by his tall stature but did my best to seem indifferent.

"You guys are so weird," He sighed as he tugged on his sleeves and stepped away from me.

I didn't see his logic, how this didn't seem to anger him but when we lost Blaise he freaked out. As if he could read my thoughts he added :

"Nothing would cloud my thoughts of anger more than revenge," He smirked, starting to go in a direction. He turned around, shoved his hands in his black trousers and added : "Coming?"

"With you? Hell no," I started walking in the opposite direction, "If your planning revenge I rather not be with you," He chuckled and I turned around.

Damn, I'm so dead. Well, I mean we deserve it. I stopped after I took a left, looking around, trying to notice something that would tell me I'm going the right way.

I walked for what felt like twenty minutes before I found my way. Okay, maybe not twenty... but atleast ten. Malfoy had already found his way, since he was standing there with Blaise, looking straight in my eyes. I couldn't keep his stare and walk at the same time so I looked over at Blaise. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Wow, well... That took you less time that I thought it would," Blaise said. ''Ready to do whatever I want you to for a week?''

"About that part...'' I was irritated by their attitude. They looked all cool and I could tell they were itching to mock me because I took so much time. They were just two typical normal young wizards and they were acting like if they owned the place. Although Zabini did kind of own it...

''Lets go,'' Draco said lamely. Like if we were boring him already.

They started walking so I followed. We acted different in public, its the people you don't know that will judge you the most. Purebloods couldn't keep their high statuses if they were the only ones that cared about it. The Malfoys would even somewhat disown a family member if they would betray their blood line. That's how they kept their status, they were mean people. By degrading everyone they felt were unworthy they assured a high rank for themselves amongst the purest of purebloods.

My family is one of the oldest pureblood families with only little controversy on blood traitors. Although I consider us to be more nice and polite to unworthy blood lines than the Malfoys, they still disgust me. I can't help but scrunch my nose up at mudbloods, even though my moral is tugging on my conscious, reminding me they didn't choose to be born in muggle families. Its the way we've all been raised, stay away from the filthy blood to keep the hierarchie of the wizarding world functional.

I felt like I didn't belong with them. There they were, Malfoy and Zabini walking way ahead of me as I would trail behind. But when I had the chance, I caught up and stepped in and followed them by side. We walked in the muggle streets of London, watching everyone with disgust. A group of young pretty girls walked our way, but they stopped giggling once Malfoy pushed pass them. People get out of our way, we don't get out of theirs.

"I really hate muggles," Malfoy stated, in case we couldn't tell by his expression.

"You don't say?" I said, he looked at me, like if no one has ever talked back to him.

"So, Daragon, how's your grandmother?" She's dead. She was a sweet woman that never supported the death eaters... They made sure the rest of her family understood what would happen if we were to take the same route. I didn't answer. I knew he knew. How low, who brings up dead relatives to get back at someone?

"How's your dad." Blaise stated, it wasnt a question, but it was directed at Malfoy. I don't think he appreciated it, although I did. I let Blaise see my vampiresque teeth by smiling at him.

''Here we are.'' Malfoy held open the door to the greasy-looking bar and motionned us to go in. I followed Blaise into a chiminey, we went by floo together and Malfoy went after us.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley,**

**Chapter 2**

''Seriously, Ellie, its just a robe pick one so we can finally go home!'' Blaise pleaded as he carried 4 of my potential robes.

''Just five more minutes Blaise, promise!''

I couldn't pick one, they all looked the same: long, black, heavy, screaming _boring_ and_ lame _at me. Some robes had enchantments to reflect different colors as the sun hit them, the effect was dazzling. I wanted one that fit my tall figure right, that would blend in as it stood out and, of course, that wasn't cheap so that no one would have the same one as I did. As I looked at a silk collar robe, a light blue sparkle caught my attention: there was a lonely Beauxbâtons uniform hanging on the _sale_ rack. My heart felt like if it dropped in my stomac. How I would miss my school, my friends. My best friend Annabelle always scored the best grades, she was all the way in Italy. What was I going to do without her? She'd always help me study last minute for tests I was never ready for... We would have the best times, she could be so ditsy but had a fierce determination to be the best at everything. I admired her for that... Like the time when-

''Ah that's the Beauxbâtons uniform, you won't be needing that miss Daragon!'' a rather stylish young man put his boney hand on my shoulder, his great big smile seemed to be blinding, ''Mister Malfoy told me you needed assistance?'' He gestured towards Malfoy, who was leaning against the counter casually, looking impatient.

''Oh,'' was all I got out, still dreaming about France.

''Perfect, so as this _poor replacement,_'' Blaise almost spat out his last words and the man's shoulders began to slump, ''for Madam Malkins helps miss Daragon, Mafloy and myself will be at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, just around the corner, it's not far away... Good luck.'' He snorted and joined Malfoy. On their way out they met with three other young wizards : two boys and one girl. I heard them talking and it sounded as they didn't like eachother. I self noted not to talk to those three.

''Right, well, um...'' The man looked more of a boy after Blaise's jab, taken aback at how he spoke to him.

''Don't let them get to you, the less you care the better,'' I gave him a sympathetic look, I wasn't aware of his blood status but he just wanted to help me, and since we were alone I didn't exacly have to be mean… ''Now I would like to know where you keep your finest robes!'' I added, showing him a handful of galleons. A smile curled up his lips and his whole face brightened at the word _finest_.

''Yes yes of course! Follow me, miss.'' He headed towards the back of the store.

We went through a door at the end of the shop and ended up in a huge, oval, room. There were robes and different colored fabrics lying in neat piles everywhere. With a swish of his wand they swooshed around us and disapeared. Mirrors covered the single, never ending, wall.

''So, size 4?'' He asked

''6...'' I answered, still in awe of this room.

''Let the fitting begin!'' The man laughed, it was almost scary how excited he was. I'm guessing he didn't have many costumers that he could bring in here...

''I do not see why we _have_ to be here, Draco,'' Blaise hissed, trailling behind Malfoy in the narrow path. ''I'd rather be watching Ellie pick out her robes...''

''I'd rather be watching her change out of them...'' Malfoy said snickering, ''just shut up and follow me.''

The two sixth year boys walked down the rest of _Knockturn alley_ in silence. This alley always felt much cooler than Diagon Alley and was always dark and humid, at any time of the day. Water would trickle from the roof down the dirty stone walls, the scream of unknown creatures could be heard fainlty. Blaise was unusually nervous, fumbling with his sleeves and peaking over his shoulder every now and then. Malfoy stopped abruptly in front of an old smelly shop. Blaise hit right into him. Draco scowled.

''Sorry...'' Blaise mumbled.

''I'll be 15 minutes,'' Draco said, turning the door knob, ''try not to look as scared, Zabini.''

''Wait, can't I come in?'' Blaise tried to ask cooly.

''No.'' Was all Draco said and he vanished into _Borgin & Burkes_.

''_Try not to look as scared, Zabini,_'' Blaise repeated to himself, mocking Malfoy. He shoved his hands in his dress pants and leaned against the wall, looking physically relaxed. Mentally, he was revising _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ spells.

''Merci beaucoup, miss Daragon!'' Said Gregory Niche, Madam Malkin's employee, handing over 3 bags full of robes and a complimentary winter cloak. ''If ever you need anything during the year, send me a letter and I'll do my best to accomodate you!''

''Thank you Gregory, I'll make sure to write you if ever I need an experts help with clothe!'' I smiled and left, but not before asking the directions to _Quidditch Quality Supplies_.

It was late afternoon, most of Diagon alley's occupants were in pubs and restaurants. I browsed around the Quidditch store, looking for Blaise and Malfoy. They were no where to be seen. They probably went to get a bite, I did spend a lot of time in the robes shop. I still went to ask the cashier if he saw the two boys, he was hiding behind a newspaper with his feet up on the counter. I cleared my throat, he jumped in surprise and almost fell off his chair but graciously jumped on his feet to catch his balance and to catch his chair. He swiftly caught all the newspapers flying around.

''Merlin's beard! You scared me lil' lady!'' A playful grin was on the young boy's lips.

His Irish accent melted my heart. I'm so glad I came to the cash to... to... _Shit, what was I here for? _Blushing ferociously -damn my pale skin- I stamered:

''I-I... sorry!'' I glued my eyes on the floor. What was I doing? This was not behavior of a pureblood!

''Don't worry!'' A crystal clear laugh escaped his mouth, ''I didn't even hear ya come in, miss...?''

''Ellisabeth Daragon'' I snapped out of my shy little girl act, I stuck my hand out, ''you can me Ellie though.''

''Nice to meet ya Ellie, I'm Oliver Woods! What can I do for ya?'' He went around the counter so he could take my hand and kiss it. It surprised me as I was expecting a handshake, so much for my blushing to stop.

''Woods eh, long way from Ireland... I, am, um...'' I remembered the old pure blood family name, not much money to their name my dad had told me. Very nice people, though. I walked towards the broom section, rubbing my hand where he had kissed, ''Oh! Right, I was looking for two of my friends,'' I turned towards him, smiling.

''Maybe, but France is as far missy,'' He said with a wink, ''who are you looking for?''

''Touché, is my accent that bad?'' I laughed, he laughed, we were laughing together. He was so charming, nothing like Malfoy or Blaise could ever pull off. ''Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy,'' I answered his question.

''Oh,'' He let out another laugh, but this one was more of a snort, ''now why would a lady like you be looking for a character like Malfoy?''

''A lady like me?'' I feigned confusion, ''now what would a boy like you mean by that?''

''Boy?'' he put his hand on his hip, ''listen here, Ellie'' he pointed a broom at me, jokingly, ''I am a man and-

''Ellie! There's my favorite little french girl!'' Blaise stumbled in the shop, reaching us and putting an arm around me.

''Blaise... where were you- ugh you smell horrible...'' I shoved him away, ''This is Oliver Woods, Oliver this is Blaise.''

''We know who Woods is Daragon,'' It was Malfoy's turn to stumble in.

Both their hair were messes. Blaise knocked over a broom and as he tried to pick it up, he knocked over a whole row.

''Oops...'' Blaise mumbled, as he started to hick up.

''You're drunk!'' I accused them, ''both of you, out. We don't want to give Oliver any more cleaning up to do.'' I gave Oliver an apologetic look and mouthed _'sorry'. _He gave me a weak smile.

''Fine!'' Both Malfoy and Blaise yelled together.

''You're fraternizing with the enemy, Ellie!'' Blaise shouted as he exited the shop, shaking both his hands in the air.

''Slytherin rules, Gryffindor drools!'' Malfoy sang, leaving right behind Blaise.

''I am going to beat them so bad,'' I started picking up the brooms, ''I am so sorry, Oliver, I will fix everything!'' I got up to put back a broom and found Oliver very close to me... not that I minded.

''Ellie, stop picking up brooms,'' he took the broom from my hand. ''That's my job,'' he smiled at me.

''I know, but Blaise knocked over all these brooms and its all my fault I have to clean up I mean-

''If you want to make it up to me...'' He moved passed me and went to the counter, scribble something on a piece of paper and came back. ''Take this, meet me at this spot a week from today,'' He passed me the piece of paper with an hour and an address on it. Malfoy and Blaise were knocking on the window chanting '_Vive Slytherin!'_. They had no shame.

''You better get going Ellie.'' He smiled.

I went out of the shop, in a daze.

''Oh. My. God.'' I whispered to myself. Could I trust this boy? Was he asking me out on a date? Probably not… Oh my god I think he did…

''Elliiiiiie I don't feel so gooooddd...'' Blaise's hick ups were getting worse, he was sitting on the ground, his head between his knees.

''Please wipe that smile off your face,'' added Malfoy, taking my bags from me. Was he being nice?

''Let's go home,'' I glared at them. ''I thought I was going to get all my shopping done today,'' I rolled my eyes. ''Can't wait till your mother sees you like this, Zabini.''

''Wow second name basis! You're taking steps back _Zabini_,'' Malfoy mocked my tone of voice, ''soon she'll be calling you _mudblood_!'' They both laughed, now I see why Blaise and Malfoy are friends, they need each other to laugh at their jokes.

I picked Blaise up and we headed towards _The Leaky Cauldron_. Malfoy threw the bags over his shoulder, throwing off his balance, he stumble in the now almost empty street.

''Why are the streets so empty? It was so busy earlier...'' I wondered out loud.

''Probably scared of your horrible flirting...'' Blaise answered, ''Ellie and Wood, sitting in a tree,'' he continued to sing as Malfoy giggle like a little girl behind us.

''Shut up Blaise,'' I said, laughing along with them.

Blaise would always joke around with me, but around other people he was so serious. I guess Malfoy was like that too, because as soon as we entered the Inn, they both straightened up. It was a pitiful try, but they looked better than they did at the Quidditch shop. Blaise maneuvred his arm so that I wasn't supporting him but holding on to him. We hurriedly got in the fireplace, rather ungracefuly. Right before Malfoy could throw the floo powder on the ground, an older man caught my eye, he lifted his drink as to cheers towards us, his smile was repugnant. Chills went up my spine, this was not a friendly character.

''Malfoy Manor!'' said Draco, and off we were.

When we got there Blaise rushed out of the fireplace, knocking Malfoy, myself and all my bags. We both cursed after Blaise.

''Malfoy we're supposed to go to the Zabini's not here!'' I said, still on the floor. ''Hey what's this...'' A diamond was popping out of a paper bag, I reached out to touch it but Malfoy swapped it before I could get any closer.

''You very well know that Blaise's mother would kill him if she saw him in this state!'' Malfoy said as he stuffed the bag in his pocket. ''I'm going to bed, make yourself at home.'' He added.

''But Malfoy I don't know where anything is? And its not even 6 why are you going to bed?'' He disapeared before I could say anything else. Two house elves popped out of nowhere and took care of Blaise's mess.

''Hello? Draco, is that you?'' A woman's voice came from the next room.

''Oh, um, no, he went to his room with Blaise... its um, Ellisabeth Daragon,'' I walked towards the room the voice came from, guessing it owned to Draco's mother, Narcissa.

She was sitting at the dinning room table, alone, sipping on some wine. She didn't have one misplaced hair, but you could tell, inside she was broken. She seemed distant, everywhere she looked it was like if she didn't see anything.

''Ah, dear Ellisabeth, I knew I heard someone.'' She smiled at me, gestured me to take a chair. I returned her smile and sat down.

''How was shopping?'' She asked, not very interested, twirling her wine in her glass.

''Good, we got everything we needed,'' I answered sweetly, lying.

''Anything... unusual happen?'' She asked, suddenly, starring at me... no, through me. She wasn't twirling her glass anymore.

_Unsusual? Was I supposed to rat out Blaise and Malfoy? Does Narcissa even allow her son to drink?_

''Not, um, not really... I met a nice boy, Oliver Wood.'' I said, waiting for her reaction.

''Oh,'' she said, twirling her glass once again, ''that's nice, Wood is a decent pure blood family. Irish, right?'' she fixed her stare outside the window.

''I think so, not very good with money I hear though...'' I followed suite and checked outside, not looking at anything in specific.

''Yes, yes... I'm getting rather tired dear, I had a long day, how about I get an elf to show you the guest room?'' She smiled softly and snapped her fingers, an elf appeared.

''Oh that's alright, I think I'll floo over to my house, thank you though.''

''Alright. Good night, Elisabeth.'' She left the kitchen.

''Good evening miss, may Gilbert help you with your bags?''

:)


	3. Quidditch Stars

**Chapter 3**

_Melanie Nott is Theodore Nott's sister, not very important, just for this chapter._

_I'm still revising chapters, don't mind the mix ups._

**A week later, Daragon Manor**

''Ellie, honey, Blaise has been waiting for ten minutes, don't make him wait any longer!'' My father shouted from downstairs.

''Be right there!''

I was trying to get my hair to fall right, I wanted to wear the hairband Blaise got me for my birthday this year: it had about 5 small strands of tiny silver stones that were linked together as a bow on the side. He later confessed that his mother picked it out, it was gorgeous nonetheless. Today was 7 days after my encounter with Oliver, I was to meet up with him at a bookshop tonight around seven. I pulled down on my flowered skirt, maybe it was too short, I wouldn't want Oliver thinking I'm _that kind _of girl. Then again, today was one of the warmest days England had to offer us yet, if I didn't mess up my hair, the humidity sure will. I heard a knock on the door.

''Come in,'' I said, looking at every angle of myself in the mirror.

''Oh, Ellie...'' Blaise slapped his hand on his forehead, ''I thought you said this was a date!''

''What? What's wrong? Is it my shoes?'' I kicked them off.

''You look like you're 10 years old, turn around and go put on a nice little dress, if Woods is taking you at the-... um, where I think he is... just wear a nice dress.'' He stammered.

''Blaise! You know where he's taking me?'' I asked, as I went back to my walk in closet.

I hadn't told my dad where I was really going tonight, my mother advised me to lie about it. My father was not an easily impressed man, when I told my mother I was going out with Woods she told me the Woods in Ireland were not like us. They did not support the Dark Lord nor did they have a lot of money. _Ça ne vaut pas la peine, chérie. (It's not worth the fuss.)_ She said, she even offered to tell my father herself that Blaise and I were going out to supper instead.

''You're so clueless, you really haven't heard the name Oliver Woods before? I thought you played Quidditch, you should know him,'' He asked, snickering.

''What do you mean? He was captain of the Gryffindor team, big woop... He can't be some kind of super star, he works at a Quidditch shop for crying out loud!'' I said as I changed from one summer dress to another, weighing my options.

The bell rang, I frowned and looked my closet the door. It was odd, we weren't expecting anyone. We live so far in the country, there's no way anyone would stop in without planing on it. I kept trying on dresses until it was between a strapless black flowy dress and a soft pink summer dress. I finally decided Blaise would be the deal breaker.

''Alright, Blaise, which dress would you wear if you were me?'' I went out with the pink dress, ''this one?''

''That's not long enough,'' Malfoy was leaning against my door frame, ''Woods hands could easily slither...''

''What are you doing here?!'' I asked, I can't believe Draco Malfoy was in my room.

''Well you didn't expect me to actually tag along alone with you and Woods?'' Blaise said, laughing at my confusion, ''this one is perfect, goes very well with your headband... do tell, where did you get it?'' Blaise joked around.

''Wow wow wow, you two are not tagging along, I am going on this date alone, if you two are there you'll ruin everything like last time!'' I grabbed my purse and tried to get out of my room but Malfoy was blocking the way.

''Mother said never to show up uninvited with empty hands, especially not at a girl's house.'' He handed me a silver scarf that sparkled in the light. It went perfect with my dress.

''Thanks... that's, really pretty...'' I put it around my shoulders, eyeing him carefully, ''alright now can we go?''

''No problem,'' he got out of the way, ''it's not much, only cost twenty galleons.'' he added.

''Oh shut up, Malfoy,'' Blaise laughed at his attempt of bragging.

We went downstairs to the main living room and I was about to wish my parents goodnight. My mother wouldn't stop complimenting my scarf, Malfoy did not hesitate to tell her he was the provider of this 'most beautiful piece of fabric' my mother has ever seen. It seemed to have an effect on her. Even my father rolled his eyes when she mentioned Draco being a gentlemen and how many girl should be ravished if she had him as hers. What was she doing? She better not be implying I go out with Malfoy, we definatly are going to have a talk about this when I get home. She then started to say how Blaise as well was a gentleman and Melanie Nott was lucky to have him, how they both were not like the rest of the silly boys our age. There's no way she hasn't been drinking wine... and since when Melanie and Blaise were an item?

''Alright, honey,'' my dad interrupted my mother, ''be back by twelve, I hope Miss Nott can make it Blaise,'' he smiled and grabbed my mothers hand to leave. They had their own plans for tonight. They soon disapeared in the fire place.

''Theodore's sister's coming?'' I asked, squinting my eyes at Blaise.

''No.'' was all he answered.

These boys are odd, I don't know what they're planning but I'm missing some information about tonight and they're not telling me. We got in the fire place and Malfoy took us to Florish and Blotts. I saw Oliver not very far away, all dressed up. Thank God Blaise made me change in this, I would've looked like a sac of potatoes next to him with that casual skirt. We then wished our goodbyes and agreed to meet fifteen minutes before midnight back in front of this bookstore to take floo powder at the Leaky Cauldron to go home. I didn't get the chance to be nervous around the boys, but now that we parted, butterflies were taking over my stomac. He walked up to me, smiling.

''You look great,'' he said, as he offered his arm. He looked distant, distracted. He looked as nervous as I was, maybe even more.

''Thanks,'' I took it, ''where are we-

Off we were. I almost fell as we apparated close to a big stadium. Of course! He was taking me to watch a Quidditch game, he was a Quidditch fanatic. That's probably what Blaise thought too, how could I not have made that connection? A man passed by us and slapped Oliver's back, wishing him goodluck. Why would this man wish him good luck? Did I look that hard to please?

''Sorry, should've warned you!'' He laughed, ''I usually don't apparate with anyone.''

''Don't worry about it,'' I smiled up at him, ''so, a Quidditch game? Is that what we're doing?''

''Yup,'' he lead us in the stadium, the man at the door let him us without questions.

He must have some mighty good connections, because for a boy with no real money, we had incredible seats. We had our own box, where _Puddlemere United_, the name of one of the teams was written on the seats. There were 5 seats, I wondered if anyone would be joining us, but I didn't dare ask. Maybe he got the tickets from whom ever owns this box, maybe they couldn't make it. I sat down and looked up at him, he was still standing, squinting at the box right in front of us, across the field.

''Say, isn't that your friend Malfoy in one of the _Tutshill Tornadoes _box across from us?'' He pointed at the box.

I got up to approach the end of the box, squinting, myself. I saw a glimmer of blond hair, a dark skinned boy waving animatedly back at us and two large blobs behind them. I couldn't believe it. Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were sporting sky blue shirts and flags, the Tutshill Tornadoes team color. I ignored Blaise's waving, knowing he must be enjoying this. They came to spy on me, why can't they just leave me alone? Malfoy probably only gave me this stupid scarf so they can easily spot me.

''I don't think so,'' I pretend not to care less, ''I'm glad you brought me here, I love Quidditch! I heard you're quite the keeper!'' I smiled and sat back down. I then realised how what I just said might've sounded. We laughed for a while.

''Oh I am, but Quidditch wise.. I mean I'm not that good, honestly,'' he smiled back, still not sitting down.

''So... Puddlemere against the Tornadoes eh, who do you think's going to win?'' I asked, waiting for him to sit down. I guess he can stand if he wants to, he did pay for two tickets that are probably impossible to get, he can do whatever he wants.

Two men who I assumed were referees swooshed in front of us on their brooms, pointing at Oliver. He must know them, that's probably how he got these amazing seats.

''Mister Wood! Stop flirting and get on your broom before we give you a penalty!'' they swooshed back down before he could answer.

''Penalty...?'' I looked at him, confused. He came closer to me and said:

''To answer your question, I _know _Puddlemere's gonna win, I hear they have quite the keeper... and he's charming!'' He kissed my cheek and left the box, laughing lightly, not even looking back.

''No way...'' I looked around to see the people in the box next to me were staring, smiling.

These boxes must be for the players' family, they must be relatives of someone on the team. I sank in my seat, my cheeks were burning, especially the one he kissed. Oliver played for Puddlemere United! How could I be so dumb and never realise this? I only followed the French league, I never looked in the Irish and British leagues, how was I suppose to know? I couldn't stop smiling to myself. I was dating a celebrity! Well O.K., maybe not a celebrity... wait until my father hears this! Or... doesn't hear this. The game began and was followed by a few awkward remarks to the lonely girl in the Wood box by the game commentators. A couple of Puddlemere United boys would wink as they passed by me, I ignored them, but my face would burn up everytime.

I decided to check up on my dear friends sitting across from me, I took a pair of binoculars that were lying around. Malfoy, looking pleased with himself (as always) was sucked in by the game as Crabbe and Goyle gulped down popcorn and hot dogs. Pigs. Blaise was no where to be seen. He probably couldn't stand Malfoys body guards. I bet he's looking for me... As the thought passed my mind, Blaise showed up.

''Hello there, is this seat taken?'' Blaise plopped down beside me.

''Blaise! Why didn't you tell me?! I know you knew! And what are you doing here? I can't believe you followed us! And how did you get those seats? I thought they were reserved for the teams!'' I blurted out.

''Wow there Nelly! Calm down... Draco gets what Draco wants, and Draco wanted to follow you here and watch the game... or watch you, I haven't really figured it out yet.'' Blaise answered, thinking for a moment before adding: ''Oh and I didn't want to ruin charming Wood's surprise.''

''Why would Draco want to watch me? Ew... Was that what my mom was babbling about at home?'' I made the connection. Finally I figure something out before it happens!

''Yeah, his mom told your mom you stopped by the other night... you know how mothers are.'' Blaise picked up a pair of binoculars and looked around in them. ''You know, you'd make beautiful blonde babies, you and Malfoy... Malfoy and you...'' He snickered.

I punched him playfully on the shoulder, ''shut up Blaise, gross.''

''I better get going, wouldn't want Oliver blaming his loss on a distraction from a sexy boy in his box!'' He got up and just before he left, he screamed _Go Tornadoes!_... Idiot.

The game was intense, the commentators kept saying how the two teams were of the same caliber and always had the best matches. Oliver was wicked good, he stopped almost every goal! He just let one pass him... or rather hit him. The quaffle was thrown so hard he went through the hoop with it. I tried to keep Malfoy off my mind, but with my shiny scarf always catching my own eye it was hard. Why would he pretend something was going on between us with my mom? Maybe he just wanted to get back from that bet last week... Which I'm glad to see Blaise has totally forgotten about. He hasn't mentioned anything about it since, so I'm guessing I'll never hear of it again.

The game was very long, a little over three hours. I love Quidditch, but not this much. After three trips to the bathrooms, one trip to the candy booth and a visit from the seeker's girlfriend, I was glad it was over. The Puddlemere United team won at last when their seeker caught the golden snitch. I wasn't sure if I should wait for Oliver in the box or go wait for him outside. Mira, the seeker's girlfriend came to see me and said we could go meet them outside of the players' lockers.

''It can be gross down there though, so be sure to cover your nose... and your cleavage!'' She was a rather straight up person, a couple years older than me. I checked my dress at her remark, and held my scarf tight around my shoulders.

She had been with Puddlemere's seeker for a year now, but she said she had been with almost the whole team before that. Except Oliver, she made sure to tell me he would never respond to her advances. A very pretty girl, but when she opened her mouth she kind of got uglier. When we finally got to the lockers, the _Tornadoes_ were leaving, they made a bunch of silly remarks about us. I had a feeling they knew Mira very well. She would just laugh and flip her hair when they'd say anything. I ignored them and patiently waited for Oliver. Chants and rallye screams could be heard from the Puddlemere locker room. The captain came out first and waited with us, shamelessly flirting with both of us.

''Mira, Mira, Mira! looking stunning as always... who's your pretty little friend?'' He winked at me. He was probably 30 years old, built strong and tall, just like every other quidditch player.

''This is Ellisabeth Daragon! She's from France!'' Mira tried to catch more of the captain's attention but he ignored her pityful attempts.

''Well, miss Daragon I am Jocelind Wadcock, enchanté,'' he bowed, this made me giggle, he smiled back a wicked grin.

''Nice to meet you, Wadcock.'' He kissed my hand and finally all the other boys came out.

It was like a dream come true, a bunch of professional quidditch players walked pass me. I was taken aback when Oliver scooped me up from behind and stratled me in a huge bear hug. He was obviously still on an adrenaline rush.

''You were great!'' I told him, when he put me back on the ground, ''the way you kicked the quaffle to make it rebound on a Tornado was amazing!''

''Oh it was nothing, I'm glad you enjoyed it!'' He took my hand and we followed the team that apparated back in Diagon Alley.

''I can't believe you didn't tell her! You're an incredible liar, mate!'' one of Oliver's teammates shouted from across the bar.

We all went to a small bar to celebrate the boys' win. Oliver seemed to be loosening up more and more after every butter beer. He put his arm around me and kept playing with my hair, I'm glad Blaise and Malfoy were no where to be seen, they wouldn't approve of this. They'd find a way to break us up. The team talked about past games and future games, their conversations would make less and less sense as they went. Maybe I was just paying less attention, Oliver kept distracting me, he'd whisper jokes in my ear and kept asking me if I was okay. When Mira and her boyfriend left, they started talking about her, and the conversation went on to past girlfriends and crazy stories. I wish I hadn't heard most of it. Seeing how uncomfortable I was and how inappropriate their stories were, Oliver took me for a walk outside. I was glad, it was getting late and I didn't want to upset my father.

We talked about everything and nothing, as the full moon lightened our path. Either Oliver was half blind of half drunk, he'd keep knocking over trash cans and stacks of newspaper. As we approached the bookstore I could hear Malfoy and Blaise talking loudly, laughing. I stopped walking and told Oliver it'd be best if they didn't catch us together.

''Why are you friends with them, Ellie?'' He looked at me, taking my hand and playing with my fingers.

''What do you mean?'' I asked him, confused by his tone.

''I mean, Malfoy's a... a pretty bad guy, and if you ask me the whole lot of Slytherins are-

I took my hand away before he could finish. Was he about to insult Blaise?

''Blaise is nothing like Malfoy, we grew up together, he's good.'' I told him, backing up a little.

''Ellie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, never mind what I just said... You're just so nice, different from most families who are known to be supporters of the...'' he trailed off.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Wood about to accuse my family of being death eaters? That we were suppose to be mean people? He didn't even know my family... He doesn't even know me! I could feel my cheeks burn, my temper was getting the best of me.

''You listen here, boy...'' I stepped up to him, but before I could say anything else, he kissed me.

He kissed me... and I didn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him, but footsteps were approaching.

''Ellie, is that you?'' I heard Blaise's voice.

''Forgive my drunken babbling mouth, Ellie, I'll make it up to you,'' he squeezed me, ''I'll write you,'' he pecked my lips just as Malfoy turned the corner.

''Found her,'' Malfoy said, with a disgusted look on his face.

''Damn it Ellie! Its already midnight, let's- Oh.'' Blaise stopped talking as he saw me and Oliver so close.

I wished Oliver good night, not sure of how I felt towards him right now. He gave me the most dazzling smile, I couldn't help but feel like he was telling the truth. He's not a bad guy, I can't blame him for thinking Malfoy's an arse... Even I think that of him. The three of us walked in silence to the bookstore as Oliver headed back to the bar. We kept on walking until we reached the Inn. One by one, we went home by floo powder in the fireplace. I was the first to leave, and just before I left I heard an old groggy voice call out for Malfoy. It belonged to the old creepy man from last week...


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 4**

**Malfoy Manor**_** the next day**_

Draco's P.O.V.

_Today is the day. _I couldn't help playing with my suit's sleeves. I was alone in my grand living room, standing in the middle of it. I kept checking my left arm, knowing this was pointless. Mother said there was no way I'd miss it, the mark would turn jet black and it would burn. Nothing to worry about. But I kept checking it anyways, in case I'd miss the signal. Today the Dark Lord would check up on my task, one that was undoubtedly to make me and mother pay for father's mistake. I did not sleep the last few nights, every time I'd get drowsy, images of dead bodies and tortured ones as well would fill my thoughts. My mother would join me in the kitchen most of these nights, she would reassure me and comfort me. The only two people that made me forget about this whole situation was his mother and Blaise.

_If I can just make it to Hogwarts, two more weeks, that's it. I'll be safe and as far as possible from the Dark Lord._

My arm started burning it felt like if it was on fire. He heard a loud crack and looked behind him.

''Don't worry, boy,'' Snape put a hand on my shoulder and we apparated out of my house.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

A strip of light protruding the blinds of the single huge window in my room woke me. I got up, lazily walking to the bathroom. After a hot shower and a change of clothes, I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. We always ate breakfast on Sunday mornings together. I was just about to walk in the dinning room when I heard my mother say:

''Hydrus, I do not want that fate for my youngest daughter!'' She seemed angry.

''He's changed, you can see it in his eyes, he's worse than ever... I want her to be ready if ever she has the same fate as Lucius' son.'' My father answered calmly. ''That young Malfoy is not ready for what _he_ has planned for him, you can already see the stress taking its toll on Narcissa...''

''Good morning!'' I said loudly before entering the kitchen.

I didn't want to eavesdrop on my parents too long. The house elf had a habit of catching me doing things I shouldn't and reporting them to my father. It only made it twice as hard to sneak out of the house or sneak in fire whiskey. After one last stern look at my father my mother wished me a good morning and we started eating. It wasn't a very chatty morning, after my eggs and toast I got up to head back up in my room. Before I got out of the kitchen my father spoke.

''Ellie, I'm bringing you to training at the ministry today, so be ready around 10.''

''Alright,'' I wanted to ask why but the topic seemed to bother my mother and made me feel rather uncomfortable, I opted not to.

I went upstairs and got ready for training, even though it was only an hour from now. I flipped through the Daily Prophet, there was an article about Puddlemere's win, they even mentioned my name. Nosey people in Britain… I think the Ministry was trying to keep everyone calm, even more after Harry Potter's allegations that The Dark Lord had returned, sot hey tried to keep the articles light and simple. I started to read an article about an upcoming Quidditch match, the national French team was scheduled to play against the national English team! I was so excited, I just had to get tickets. Of course when I flipped the page the next article was about how the game's tickets were sold out. Just my luck. Ten o'clock came quick enough, I headed downstairs and waited for my father in the living room. He came in, wordlessly, and gave me his arm to apparate. We landed and walked towards the stairs to the lower level. On our way we passed a couple of men who'd say hello to my father, they seemed too busy to acknowledge me.

''So how am I going to train? I thought wizards who haven't graduated couldn't use magic out in the open?'' I asked my father, trying to figure out a way to ask _why_ we're here and not _how._

''Ministry charmed this room just this summer, Lucius convinced Fudge to do it. It was made to help students that were struggling with their studies in Hogwarts.'' He explained as I followed him going down the stairs, ''I think Lucius' sudden interest in helping children is just wonderful... Draco has been training since its opened, and trust me, he's not a struggling student.'' I loved how my father could read these people, unlike my mother who would honestly think Lucius wanted to help struggling students.

''Okay... so why am I going?'' We finally reached the basement, my father showed me the girls locker room.

''Wouldn't want Draco to outshine you, now would we?'' He winked, avoiding the question, ''put your things in there, there's multiple doors, pick the one that says _spells_,'' and he left towards what I'm guessing was the boys locker room.

I got in, and the locker room was deserted. I put my coat in a locker and went to the door that had the word _SPELLS _written in big golden writing. I found my father there, waiting for me with a man in an all black suit, he looked around his 20s. The gym was huge, with black walls, black floors and a black ceiling.

''Alright, Ellisabeth, this is mister Rukbat, he'll be your trainer.'' I smiled and we shook hands. ''Have fun,''

My dad left and the man started to enumerate the rules: ''no unforgivable curses, no cheating, no...''

The man was short and had rather large shoulders, but other than that, he was very intimidating. His sweatshirt's sleeves were wrapped tightly around his big muscles. His russian accent made me wonder what he was doing in England. His face was perfectly angular, his smile: dazzling.

''and most importantly, no blood should be spilt during duels. This is training, not sudden death. Alright so are you ready to begin?'' He asked, he seemed bored. I guess this isn't his dream job...

''Yup,'' I took my wand out.

After a few tests to see how much I was 'struggling', we discovered how good I was at manipulating the elements. I tried the spell incendio for the first time and almost burned down Rukbat. Even if he pretended he wasn't impressed, I knew he was. I was smiling like a little girl. Rukbat told me to stay where I was. He left through a door he made appear, muttering something about taking advantage of the ministry's money. All of a sudden, the whole gym started to rumble, and in a blink of an eye I found myself standing on a small platform with waves crashing around me. The wind was fierce, I couldn't see the end of this raging ocean.

''Rukbat?!'' I screamed, what was this? Magic? (hah)

''Its alright,'' I heard his voice loud and clear coming from the sky, ''now we're going to practice manipulating water,''

''Oh... okay...'' I wasn't sure I liked this training idea.

''Stay concentrated, water can be tricky, you can use the incendio to make water evaporate but it takes a lot of flames... so your best strategy against water for now is _reducing_ it.'' He said the word 'reducing' very slowly.

A huge wave appeared out of no where, coming right for me. What was Rukbat thinking? I was only 16 years old! I was going to die! I couldn't die, I haven't even seen Oliver shirtless yet!

''Reducio!'' I screamed as loud as I could, the wave became smaller. It only went over the platform a bit, soaking my legs.

''Good job, watch your posture next time, and remember its not how loud you scream the spell, its how well you articulate it. Try and stay in control of your spells,'' He seemed to like criticizing.

I got ready: keeping my back as straight as possible and my wand out.

''Alright, bring on the waves!'' I told Rukbat.

''Alrighty, good job Ellie!'' Rukbat gave me a pat on on the back.

After an hour of waves splashing around me I finally got the hang of manipulating water. I could evenmake a bit of water dance around and make a mini vortex, maybe 1 meter long in diameter. The grumpy Rukbat also warmed up to me, which I consider another accomplishment, since he seemed to dislike me at the beginning of the session.

''Thank you, I'm beat!'' I smiled to him.

''Good that means you learned a lot,'' He laughed a little, ''so your dad said you'd do the 4 week training in 2 weeks, so if you want your weekends free your going to have to do a double training on thursdays,'' He checked on his clipboard.

''I don't mind coming here on the weekends, not a lot to do anyways...'' I added quickly, it would be nice to get out of the house more.

''Really? Well then you can come at 8 am on week days and 10 on Sundays, so that leaves you Saturdays to rest... and practice.'' He smiled and handed me a sheet with the times written down and what we would be doing that day.

''Perfect, thank you Rukbat and I guess I'll be seeing you at 8 tomorrow!'' We awkwardly shook hands and I went over to what seemed to be the girls locker room door.

I pushed open the door and was in the exact same locker room as earlier, but there was a black backpack on a bench. I heard some shuffling in the bathrooms so I figured the backpack belonged to this person. I went over to the showers undressing on my way. Rukbat told me he had only trained a couple of wizards that were actually struggling in the beginning of the summer, but after their 4 weeks they never showed up again. He said there was only one boy who came almost everyday, I figured it was Draco. He said this boy had moved on from the spells room to the counter curses in a matter of days, which was pretty impressive.

I left a trail of my clothes from the locker room to the showers.

There weren't any stalls, just one big shower head in the shape of an O that hung from the ceiling. There were about 10 colorful buttons on the right side wall. As I got closer I could see writing on the buttons, there were different flower names and other weird combinations like chocolate rose. These must be the different kinds of soaps. I picked 'sweet grapefruit' and waited for the water to start pouring down on me.

Draco's P.O.V.

I had to unwind, the pressure of my task was weighing me down and I couldn't help but feel like I was losing control. _He_ had told me of my task earlier this summer, and as sleep couldn't find me most nights my emotions had started getting the best of me. I felt hopeless and would spend most of my time in my room lying in my bed. Mother found a potion to relieve the body of stress and anxiety, which helped a lot most nights. Ironicly, when I took the potion at night, the nightmares would haunt me on double during the day. So I had to find distractions during the day.

Coming to the gym was one of them, sometimes I'd even let myself forget completely of my faith and put all my focus on my magic. I dropped my bag on one of the benches in the boys locker room, stretching and heading to the bathroom. I heard the door open, light footsteps made their way to what I hoped were the showers, I didn't feel like socialising much. I found it funny that someone would be using the gym, when it opened in the beginning of the summer the Weasleys would use it sometimes but they didn't bother coming more than twice each. Other than that, barely no one would ever come.

I had been crying just before now, I couldn't help it lately. It seemed like if my world was slowly crashing in the deepest of trenches. I splashed my face with cold water and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. After a while, when I judged it was safe to go without anyone seeing me I left the bathroom area and headed straight for the door. I didn't pay much attention at first, but then something bright pink caught my eye. I wasn't sure if this boy was trying a new style, but then when I got a better look I noted that this clothe item could not belong to a boy.

''A bra?'' I whispered to myself.

My head shot up as I sensed someone walk in the room.

''Draco! What are you doing here?!'' stuttered Elisabeth Daragon, wrapped in a towel. One single tiny towel.

I was angry at her for being here, I'm the only one that should be coming to this gym... its technicly mine!

''What am _I_ doing here?!'' I tried to be calm but my voice threatened to crack and show some anger. ''Well I was about to go train but watching you so flustered is better,'' I smiled a smug smile, trying to cover up for my earlier response. I laughed a clear loud laugh and decided it'd be best to leave before I lose my cool, so I left her there. I imagined her red as a tomato and couldn't stop one last good chuckle before I pushed open the door lazily.

I can't believe she was at the training center, I don't think it was her own decision; not one teenager wants to train all summer long. Just like mine, her father was probably behind this. But she wasn't a freshman deatheater nor do I think _he_ would ever...

''Ah, mister Malfoy, squeezing in some practice before lunch?'' Rukbat tore me from my thoughts.

''Yes, I was hoping to work on my dueling skills today,'' He smiled and took a dummie out of a closet. ''You know, I have a very good story for you today, Rukbat. I think you know Elisabeth Daragon, right?...''

Ellie's P.O.V.

As I wrapped my towel around and walked back to the locker room I noticed the owner of the backpack was staring at my trail of clothes. Except that person was...

''Draco! What are you doing here?!'' I couldn't help but stutter, my towel felt so tiny all of a sudden. Probably because he stared me down.

''What am I doing here?!'' He answered me hastily, what a prick, acting like he owns the place. ''Well I was about to go train but watching you so flustered is better,''

I was too agaped to answer. I could feel my face burning as I tried to find a retort quickly, but he just shrugged, turned around and left me standing there open-mouthed. I dressed up quickly trying to figure out what had just hapened. As I went out of the room, I looked back. Boys locker room. I can't believe it. My face started burning up again and I quickly went to my father and mine's meeting place.


	5. Summer Ball

**Chapter 4, Daragon residence**

_*obviously the Daragon family speaks French between themselves. I'll write it in English so everyone can understand their conversations._

My siblings would always try to come home a week before I started school so we could pass some time together after the summer ball held every 25th of august. It was held at a different house every year, this year it was at Blaise's house! I couldn't wait.

It was a hot summer day, we had the elves set up lounging chairs near the lake for the six of us. I was the youngest of two sisters and one brother. My sisters were nothing like me, very smart and mature. My brother and I had more in common, we were more easy going. My sisters were married and my brother was... well he wasn't ready to settle down.

After hearing Oliver was a successful Quidditch player my mother judged it safe to tell my father of 'his interest in me' as she's call it. She seemed surprised when he didn't get mad at me... What was she up to? I thought she was trying to protect me from his anger. Then again she'd always ask me about Draco and if I was writing him and how I probably should go visit him and how we should invite him and his mother over for supper... She obviously liked him more than I did. Then again she might just be obsessed with marriage, when Blaise and I first met she wouldn't stop bothering and joking about him and myself going out. She would tease me saying I'm not easy to please like my sisters, so I should grab what I can get. I still can't tell if she was joking or serious...

A big shadow passed over me a couple times to interrupt my tanning time. This big shadow was by far the biggest owl I've ever seen. It ungracefully dropped a letter in my lap and pecked at my toes.

''Those are not food you stupid bird!'' I threw my sunglasses at it, the bird only tried to eat those too.

''Poor thing! Ellie be nice to this beautiful little owl!'' My sister gave it some bread. She then told the bird how I didn't mean to insult it and such. She was an animal lover, as you can see.

''Who's the letter from?'' My older brother asked, ignoring my sister's care for the dumb bird.

I had almost forgotten about the letter, I checked it and it was from Oliver! I was starting to worry he'd never write me, it had been a week since our last rendez-vous. My mother seemed very interested in my letter, even my father was looking at me waiting for an answer.

''Err... Its from Oliver...'' The letter was burning in my hands, I wanted to read right now but I wanted to read it in privacy. Of course my mother was impatiently curious to find out what he had said too.

''Look at her blush!'' My brother laughed at me, ''and _err_ is not a word.''

''Lazarus Daragon be nice to your sister!'' My mother scolded him, ''Well honey aren't you going to read it?''

''No.'' I answered before she could even finish. My father laughed at this, he knew I had a problem with speaking before thinking.

''Ellie, don't talk like that to your mother, you shouldn't hide things from us.'' He took a more serious look now, but knew my mother was being nosey.

I held in a groan of annoyance, I knew I could refuse but they would punish me. My parents weren't harsh and cruel like some pureblooded parents, but they got their point across. After my two perfect sisters they were probably in shock of my brothers behavior, so I found them to be more strict with me. They were big on the old customs. Acting like a lady was very important, predominatly in front of others.

I carefully opened the letter, scared of what I'd find inside.

''_Dear Ellisabeth,_

_I apologise for writting only now, I've been very busy with Quidditch-_

''Excuses...'' My brother muttered, he received a very nasty glare from my mother and myself as well. I cleared my throat and continued:

_''As the season is almost over, our coach has been brutal on us and our training hours are so long I litteraly do nothing else but eat sleep and play Quidditch. Anyways enough about me, I hope you've been alright. Your friend Blaise sent me an invitation to a Summer ball. He made sure to tell me you were HIS date for the night, but I could steal you away during the night. I would like to check with you if you wouldn't mind me going, if so please let me know. _

_Hopeful to see you very soon,_

_Oliver Wood''_

''Oh Ellie he sounds so nice and genuine!'' One of my sisters said. How could she tell from a letter?...

No one spoke as I was deep in thought. Wood is a pureblood line, but not very wealthy or supportive of the Dark Lord, which isn't very impressive. If I bring this boy to the party I'm sure he won't get ignored, but he is well underneath the Daragons. Although I liked him I didn't want to disapoint my father, who will only tell me to do as I please then reprimand me if it wasn't the 'right' thing to do. I decided that if I chose my words carefully I could make it work. I let out a 'hmph' sound and hoped it'd be enough for my comment on the letter. Surely, it wasn't.

''Sooo?'' My mother asked, impatient.

''I will tell him he can go to the event if he chooses, no need for my approval.'' I looked over to my father to try and read his reaction. When I saw him frown I quickly added, ''and that I look forward to seeing him there.'' Although my father's frown disapeared his face was left blank of expression. I hoped it was a good kind of no emotion reaction.

''Well better get to it sissy, because the ball is tomorrow,'' Sarah said sweetly...

''TOMORROW?'' I almost fainted.

''Did you not know?'' My father eyed me suspiciously for no reason.

''When you're on vacation you don't keep track of what day it is!'' I answered.

My sister saw my horrified face and she guessed the reason for my panic: ''you... don't have a dress.'' her eyes widened also.

I shot straight up and bolted for the house leaving my letter and my laughing family behind me. I went straight to my room and odered a house elf to help me find a dress suitable for the event. After 30 minutes of going through almost every dress I had I decided I would have to go to Madams Malkins... And then it struck me. The greatest idea I had ever had. I wrote as fast as I could three letters: one to Oliver, one to Blaise to growl at him for writting to Oliver and one to Gregory, Madam Malkins employee, to find me the most elegant dress suitable for the event he could put his hand on.

I trusted Gregory very much, even though he had no written back today I imagined it was because he was hard at work. Blaise and Oliver hadn't written back either, but I knew Blaise and his mother were busy organising the event and figured Oliver was busy training... I really wanted to see Oliver, but I had a feeling tomorrow night wasn't the best time. I ignored it and realised it was getting late, and I had a big day tomorrow. I went to bed confident that everything would go perfectly tomorrow.

* * *

I was awoken by a nervous house elf knocking at my door. I ignored him a while longer to see if I could sleep even though the soft knocking on my door. Negative.

''What do you want?!'' I asked half angry half sleepy.

''Miss, so sorry to wake you m-miss...'' he came in and cringed when I got up and took my wand, ''ma-master Daragon instructed Heedy to wake you miss... There's a g-guest awaiting you d-downstairs miss...'' Heedy stayed a while longer, probably in case of further instructions.

''Get out.'' a soft _pop_ and it was gone.

I usually didn't try to be cruel to the house elves... but they usually didn't wake me up at 7 am neither. I pulled my sandy blonde hair in a pony tail and washed my face. I then threw on a dark skirt with the first top I could put my hand on and went downstairs. I first saw a pile of long slim dress bags then a stringy man talking nervously with my mother as my father watched his every move.

''GRÉGOIRE!'' I shouted, not caring if I woke anyone of my siblings. I ran to him and more importantly to the pile of dresses.

''So you do know this man,'' my father spoke uninterested, he headed towards the kitchen as my mother explained:

''Your father thought he was another of your admirers, honey,'' She smiled sweetly and followed my father.

''First off I'm so sorry for waking you so early without warning, but I only have so much time until tonight!'' He apoligised as he inspected what I was wearing with a frown. I looked down and figured he was probably confused on how I thought a bright orange long sleeve shirt and a dark green skirt was a good match.

''I'm not a morning person,'' was all I said to explain my outfit, ''so did you find anything?''

His scary fashionista smile brightened his face once again and I showed him to my room so I could start trying on dresses.

* * *

**Zabini Residence, August 25th**

''So let me get this right,'' Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were conversing in Blaise's room while his mother worked on the party tonight, ''_you _wrote to _Woods_ to invite him at your party?'' Draco said every word slowly trying to wrap his mind around Blaise's actions as he sat down on a big desk chair.

''Yes,'' Blaise answered simply.

''I thought you agreed that Wood is no good for her?'' He squinted his eyes at Blaise, still not quite sure of his motives.

''You're so daft Malfoy... stop being jealous of Woods and see the bigger picture here!'' Blaise explained once again his plan, ''If Ellie really likes him then let them be, anyways I honestly think she just likes his attention, he's nice and genuine.''

''Oh please,'' Draco mused, ''I would never touch a girl with worthless blood such as Wood...''

''Anyways I don't care what she does as long she comes down the stairs with me and makes me look good...'' Blaise tried to change the subject, they were talking about Ellisabeth for the last ten minutes. ''Have you found a date mate?''

''I have to take my mother, father won't be coming.'' Draco passed a hand in his hair. ''Thank god, if not I would be bringing Pansy...'' He shudered at the thought.

''Is she still bugging you?'' Blaise asked him.

''Its pathetic really...'' Draco ended that conversation. He couldn't even stand the thought of Pansy Parkinson, let alone her being his date.


End file.
